


Feels like home

by Pelissa



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable dorks in love, F/M, First Time, I love the idea of Jill as cupid, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: Rebecca found a place she could call home but it went up in flames like the rest of Raccoon City. She was finding a new place in the world but something was still missing.





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a sweet person I know from a great Resident Evil discord group.  
> It's a bit short but I wrote it in 2 hours so..... yeah. Not even read over it after finishing it xD  
> Enjoy! :3

It was a typical day at S.T.A.R.S. if one could already describe it as that with the working experience of a few weeks. The younger guys being a bit louder, a few talking in a small group about their last night in a bar where they were trying to get laid (and she had to tune them out because one of the guys got really graphic about his adventures). The RPD was dominated by men as could be clearly noticed by the lack of women throughout the S.T.A.R.S. division. One of their offices was shared by two teams and only one other woman – Jill - was there beside her, the only one in team alpha, while she was the only one in team beta. And also the youngest one.

Being the youngest had its perks and drawbacks. Everyone was rather nice and helped her without being prompted to. On the other hand, her team members would take over tasks that were assigned to her in order to protect her. She was rather petite and she was aware that it looked like she was too weak and inexperienced for the job, which she was but if she didn’t get the chance to get more experience she would be stuck in this state. Something she definitely didn’t want. Rebecca didn’t like the idea of being the baby of the group, the damsel in distress, the one who must be protected. If one of the guys died while trying to save her, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.

 

One of the guys who was looking after her all the time was a nice guy called Chris Redfield. He regularly helped her with her shooting stance and her combat training even though he belonged to the other team. He was sweet and caring and it didn’t help that he was the most attractive man in the RPD – at least in her opinion. She started to get a fluttery feeling in her gut whenever he was near her. The problem was, besides them being colleagues, that Chris often talked about his sister and how she reminded him of her.

There never would be more.

 

Rebecca looked forlorn down at the papers on her desk, tapping with her pen against the hard wood as she was lost in her thoughts. Truly lost as it turned out, for she slightly jumped as Jill put a soothing hand on her shoulder, already sitting next to her. Jill rolled over with her chair and sat down next to her and Rebecca hadn’t noticed. She apparently still needed to focus a lot more during work.

“Is something wrong, Becky?” Jill asked her, mild concern in her voice.

Rebecca immediately shook her head and hands to get the point across that everything was 100 percent alright. It was quite the scene and luckily she hadn’t raised her voice as well. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just daydreaming a bit. Please, don’t tell captain Enrico I wasn’t working on my reports.”

 

Jill kept looking thoughtfully at her but didn’t comment on her rather strange behavior. She placed her arm on the desk and lent in, making sure that no one would hear their talk. “Don’t worry about it. Speaking of workloads, could you tell Chris I will take over his work this afternoon so that he can leave as early as your team today.”

Rebecca nodded but didn’t understand why Jill wouldn’t tell him herself. She was on his team and would encounter him more often during the day than she would. Something was odd about that request. “Sure, I can do that.”

A small grin broke out on Jill’s face as she rose up to her feet and put her hands on her chair, ready to move it back to her own desk. She leaned over the backrest before though and lowered her voice as she spoke to Rebecca. “And could you tell Chris that he owes me because he can ask you out for tonight now.” With that she left and rolled the chair back to her place, leaving a shocked Rebecca behind.

 

Chris liked her and he wanted to ask her out.

 

Her cheeks were getting red, a lovely rosy color on her fair skin and she hung her head in slight embarrassment as she started to work on her reports so that no one would notice the blush on her face. Her bangs were doing a pretty good job at hiding her flushed face.

 

**____________________________________**

 

Chris apparently didn’t plan on asking her out that day. She could tell by the way that Chris was very surprised by Jill’s generous offer to take over his work as she told him, and him marching over to her and turning bat-red himself while talking to her. Rebecca hadn’t mentioned the date part in their conversation but it seemed like Jill sure as hell did, resulting in Chris avoiding Rebecca for the rest of the day. She realized that they both talked rather frequently even while not being on the same team, because of how much she missed talking to him that day.

Maybe Jill only assumed that he liked her and made a huge mistake. Rebecca did like Chris but she didn’t want to lose him as a friend. She pondered over how to save their situation as the end of her shift was nearing. They could go out as a group, maybe to a bar, and there she could help him to get the number of a nice, mature woman. She was still too young herself. There was no way he would want to date her. The thought of him flirting with a stranger wasn’t pleasant but it would help her get over her crush on him.

They could become good friends that way.

 

And then Chris walked towards her desk, looking a bit nervous and tense, avoiding eye contact as he approached her. “Hey Becca, do you have plans for tonight?”

 

The way he said it was so casual that she nearly missed the implication of that question. The brave and strong Chris Redfield was hopelessly awkward in terms of romance and it was such a sweet and adorable thing to witness – and she dared to hope that she will witness it again in the unknown future – that it put a huge smile on her lips. She couldn’t stop it and for the first time, she wondered if she had a cute smile or an off-putting one. She hoped it was the former.

“None so far. Do you want to go somewhere?” she asked in a tentative way, trying to make things easier for Chris.

 

Chris smiled in return and one of the loneliest days at work suddenly wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**____________________________________**

 

It just fit.

Everything fit.

Their first date was wonderful, Chris trying very hard to be the perfect gentleman, making Rebecca giggle on numerous occasions. He let her choose a movie; he made the offer to pay for her snacks which she politely declined; he pulled out her chair in the small diner they went to; sharing his dessert with her only to order another one because the portion was ‘too small to share and cheap enough to get more’; a chaste goodnight kiss…

A wonderful kiss.

It made her heart skip a beat.

There was no uncomfortable silence; there was no awkwardness during work after their date.

Everything fit perfectly well and Rebecca finally understood what people meant by saying a person was ‘feeling like home’. It felt like home in his arms.

 

**____________________________________**

 

Their first time happened rather fast, absolutely unplanned and it was an unbelievable experience.

Rebecca had a hard time breathing, feeling like her lungs were suddenly restricted by her ribcage, as Chris embraced her fully, a strong chest fitting against her own. She was trying to calm her breathing in order not to pass out from the heat, the scent, his mouth and the sheer pleasure he was giving her. He was obviously skilled in what he was doing, knowing well how to please a woman but listening to all the tiny sounds she made and her body language to make it as good as he could for her.

Carefully his hands roamed over her body, making her moan and lose all control while at the same time making her feel save at such a vulnerable moment. He was her first, the first man to take her and when he was looking deep into her eyes as he entered her and made her experience that sweet bliss of being one with someone else, she wished he would be the only one.

He kissed her stomach, her chest, her shoulder, her neck, her forehead, anywhere where he could reach, until the pressure built up too much and she broke down from all the sensation, gasping for air as he kept her close after her orgasm.

She couldn’t let go of him after they both came down from their high and Chris gladly complied and held her in his arms during the whole night.

 

**____________________________________**

 

Fate was a bitch as they say.

Raccoon City went down in flames after it was run over by zombies and other mutations created by Umbrella. It split them up, all of the former S.T.A.R.S. team members and soon she found herself all alone, trying to find her own way. She was able to survive the incident and land a few hits but in the end, she had to be saved quite a few times. Her combat skills were still lacking and there was no one around from her old team to help her train, for they chased after Umbrella through all of Europe.

Rebecca could have found someone else to train her; she was a brave woman but it wouldn’t have been the same. He wouldn’t have been there. And she had other skills she always had been proud of.

She found another way to help the world by researching and destroying the viruses that were released by Umbrella and other organizations later on. Her work was important and for the first time since S.T.A.R.S., she felt like she found a place where she belonged to. She was happy, content, but something was still missing.

 

And then her work brought him back to her.

Chris needed her help with a new virus and he saved her again.

 

She thought he would leave right away like he did after the Raccoon City incident but this time he stayed for a while longer afterwards and started to come back after every done job from that moment on.

 

He kept coming back home to her.


End file.
